Musicality
by Awesome-TreeFrog
Summary: So i was asked to write stories to music, everyone thank the Axel in my life. i will post i dunno how many a day, who knows times a week because i really like to let the music dictate what i write and what happens. many yaoi pairings because i like it that way.
1. I wanna

I wanna - The All-American Rejects

Seifer x Hayner

Twilight town was such a small place, a place where rumors spread like wildfire, where anything would ruin your life and where people looked down on you for being different.

_**I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you**_

Seifer and Hayner stared into eachothers eyes their breath mingling together, their sweat mixed together. They were just together and it felt so wrong yet so utterly and wonderfully right.

_**Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you**_

Hayner sat at his window sighing harshly, he was lonely and felt depressed, he looked into the sunset and could only think of one thing, Seifer.

Where as he sat a cigarette In his mouth, looking into the same sunset, his hands shaking to hold onto someone, his bed felt so big and his body ached for company.

_**But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**_

"Fuck you chickenwuss, I could beat you into a pulp without even trying!" Seifer yelled, they stood in the schoolyard, a crowd forming, calls and yells were background noise.

"Oh yeah? Try it you annoying piece of shit prick!" Hayner was red, his face twisted in anger, they ran towards each other their fists connecting.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime**_

"I fucking missed you so much." Seifer said pushing Hayner against his wall, attacking his mouth and fumbling to remove his clothes. Hayner groaned into the kiss tugging at the older blond's clothes, the two tumbled onto Seifer's bed and melted together.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**_

Walking down the hallway, their eye's met, the two leaving a lingering touch on the other's hand, though the sentiment was not lost to others mulling about.

_**Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you  
But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**_

"Seifer, no, please don't do this, please." Hayner's broken voice quivered, staring at his lover's retreating figure, Seifer stopped turning back taking a breath but only sighing, turning back and walking away, "Seifer.. don't... please." Hayner wheezed out finally breaking down into painful sobs.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime**_

Seifer took his diploma, he was free, looking over the sea of faces he saw a familiar one, laughing with a strange blue haired man, their eye's met only a moment before the other turned away said a few words and then retreated into the crowd.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**_

"Setzer get off!" Hayner yelled struggling to get away, but all he got in return was the force he grown accustomed to, his body trembled when he finally got free, running to the door and still running even when his body began to resist and started to ache.

_**Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave away the world for you to**_

He finally collapsed he didn't even know where he was, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking violently, he was struggling to get air into his lungs.

"H-hayner?" His head snapped up the voice, there in a scene straight out of his dreams stood Seifer, who kneeled and scooped him up into his arms where Hayner finally drifted off.

_**Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**_

The two sat across from one another, pushing food around their plates. " look, Hayner..." Seifer started, rubbing his neck. "Save it," Hayner interrupted, standing up and walking across the little room to stand in front of Seifer, "you take too long to explain. " he leaned in, pressing his lips to the other's, and just like that it was as if they never spent a day apart.

_**All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime**_

The two spent the whole day in bed, cuddled and loving one another, the two were panting and collapsed on the bed, snuggling close and going to sleep for who knows what time again.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**_

The couple walked together hand in hand down the street ignoring looks and comments, really why would anyone say anything to Seifer, they were signing their own death wish.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
But all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime**_

They moved in together, and everything fell into place,whatever had happened, the pain and neglect, it was thrown out the window, they started anew and fresh and it was the best thing that could've happened to them.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
And when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**_


	2. Fallin' Apart

Fallin' Apart - The All-American Rejects

Axel x Roxas

"Rox, why are you being so difficult?" Axel asked quietly. Roxas turned away taking a few steps, "no one would miss me." He kept walking no longer taking the time to listen to the other, "that's not true, I would." Axel cries.

**Can somebody save me? 'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe  
That you can take me piece by piece  
Then you got your reasons but I didn't need them  
And either way I'm on my knees, yeah**

"Axel, Axel, Axel.." when he finally found him Axel did whatever Roxas asked of him no request was too big or too small as long as Roxas would stay with him.

**You knew when I was wrong, you say that I'm deranged  
I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change  
And no matter how far wherever you**

"No Axel I... I don't want that." Roxas says then retreats to his room. "Why don't you let me love you!," Axel kicks the little drawer dropping the lamp and watching it shatter, "shit." He dropps to his knees to clean up the mess.

**Wherever you go I'm callin'  
Even when you're breakin' my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart**

Axel cleaned the house for the third time that week, Roxas was going to have company over, meaning another loveless fuck which Axel would have to help Roxas let go and move on.

**You say that you're leavin', say that you don't need him  
And all I do is give and you just take  
I guess that I knew it, I can't make it through it  
But I'm gonna try this anyway**

"I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere. " Roxas would bury his face in Axel's neck, they would end up in the same bed, sharing a night of passion Roxas would be putty in Axel's hands and then the cycle would repeat.

**You knew when I was wrong, you knew that I'm deranged  
I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change  
And no matter how far wherever you**

"Axel how about you butt out of my life, stop checking up on me, you aren't my damn boyfriend!" He would hang up and ignore him for the rest of the night, and like the monster he was would call for Axel to collect him when his drunk ass was dumped.

**Wherever you go I'm callin'  
Even when you're breakin' my heart, yeah  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart  
Yeah, looks like we're fallin' apart**

"Why am I still here when you don't let me, or want me to love you?" Axel would be at his breaking point, and had his bag packed again, "oh, Axe, I do love you." They would kiss, Roxas would make him feel loved, they would fuck and once again Axel would suffer.

**In your garden where the roses sleep  
I can make you anythin' you wanna be  
When that body's close to me  
I can give you anythin' you'd ever need**

Axel would pamper Roxas, they would go out, Axel would blow money on anything Roxas wanted, they would be dating, Axel would unpack his bags, and they were in bliss.

**When I fall to the floor 'cause I can't feel anymore  
You can have my heart girl, you don't have to steal anymore  
When I look to the stars wherever you are**

Roxas would get drunk and when he came back he cried and declared how sorry he was, Axel would forgive him, after all that was what love was all about.

**Yeah, wherever you are, wherever you go I'm callin'  
Even when you're breakin' my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart**

"Roxas come home to me dammit or I swear I'm leaving this time for sure!" He had called three times and finally he answered. "I can't... come.. uh (don't fucking touch me!) Come get me, please?" He would hang up and because he loved him, he would collect his blond.

**Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart  
Yeah, I guess we're fallin' apart**

Axel lived in a state of perpetual slavery, on Roxas' every beck and call. Yet there he stayed because leaving would be much more tortuous.

**Looks like we're fallin' apart  
Yeah, I guess we're fallin' apart**

Kinda wondering why this song made me think of axel/roxas but that's what happens when you're under the influence of it.

-Ivan


	3. Another Heart Calls

Make them sing he says, it'll be simple he says! Thank you AAR, these guys are saving my ass.

Another Heart Calls - The All-American rejects

Leon x Cloud

I recommend listening to the song while you read, I did my best to make it match up to the tempo, so if you read like me I promise it'll be fun.

-Ivan

"_**Do you remember when we didn't care?**_" Cloud ask sitting beside Leon on the grass._**  
**_"_**We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there.**_" Leon replied looking away from Cloud._**  
**_"_**Do you remember you at all?**_" He grabbed Leon's chin to make him look at him._**  
**_'_**Another heart calls**_' they both think looking down at their feet._****_

"_**Yeah I remember when we stole the night**_" Leon laughed over the phone, Cloud giggled at their memory._**  
**_"_**We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky**_" they said together, things got awkward after that._****_

"_**Just as soon as I see you, But didn't I, but didn't I tell you**_" Leon argued on that last night. _**  
**_"_**As deep as I need you, You wanna leave it all**_" Cloud cried, turning away and slammed the door. _****_

"_**What can I do?**_" Leon asks quietly, as they met up again. _**  
**_"_**Say it's true**_" Cloud tells him calmly._**  
**_"_**Or everything that matters breaks in two**_" Leon realizes. _**  
**_"_**Say it's true**_" Cloud repeats himself._**  
**_"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" they tell each other and sigh._****_

"_**Talk to me, I'm throwing myself in front of you**_" Cloud yelled at him._**  
**_"_**This could be the last mistake, That I would ever wanna do**_" Leon confesses. _**  
**_"_**Yeah all I ever do is give, it's time you see my point of view**_" they argue once again._****_

"_**Just as soon as I see you**_" Leon feels like he's lying to himself._**  
**_'_**But didn't I, but didn't I tell you**_' they repeat to themselves._**  
**_"_**As deep as I need you, You wanna leave it all**_" Cloud growls out, punching a wall._****_

"_**What can I do?**_" Leon asks quietly._**  
**_'_**Say it's true**_' they think together._**  
**_"_**Or everything that matters breaks in two**_" Leon says louder._**  
**_'_**Say it's true**_' they repeat in their heads._**  
**_"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" Leon takes Clouds hand in his own._**  
**_"_**But I know what you want is to figure it out**_" Cloud pulls his arm away._**  
**_'_**And God knows I do too**_' they plead in their thoughts. "_**What can I do?**_" Leon asks again._**  
**_'_**Say it's true**_' they think in sync._**  
**_"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" Leon hugs Cloud._****_

"_**I'm sorry**_" Leon yells._**  
**_"_**So what?**_" Cloud bites back_**  
**_"_**But you don't think I've said enough, I'm sorry**_" Leon repeats.

"_**I don't care**_" Cloud replies, Leon mocks him._**  
**_"_**You were never there**_" Cloud replies bitterly and leaves._****_

"_**As soon as I see you, But didn't I, but didn't I tell you**_" Leon tells himself out loud. _**  
**_"_**As deep as I need you, You wanna leave it all**_" Cloud feels his tears._****_

"_**What can I do? Say it's true**_" they say together. _**  
**_"_**Or everything that matters breaks in two**_" Leon brings up.

"_**Say it's true**_" they repeat to each other. _**  
**_"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" Leon assures him._**  
**_"_**But I know what you want is to figure it out, And God knows I do too**_" Cloud protests._**  
**_"_**What can I do?**_" Leon questions._**  
**_"_**Say it's true**_" they say together._**  
**_" _**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" Leon repeats pulling Cloud into his arms._****_

"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_" that remains true to this very day, and they both know it will always be true. 

A/N Would you like to request a song? Lemme know in a review. Otherwise I'll just go on with what plays while I type, AAR was all I was getting at the time

-Ivan


	4. Kaleidoscope

Kaleidoscope - Blink 182

Demyx x Zexion

Finally a different band, I'll have to shuffle my playlist again, hopefully I won't get the same band three times in a row.

-Ivan

**Stop banging away on my kaleidoscope  
Stop draining the color out of my scene  
Just play me something I can dance to  
I can dance to anything You wanna sing**

Demyx sat through yet another lecture from his neighbor, Zexion would be so cute if he didn't complain so much about the music, his painting, his look, everything Demyx represented really.

**So lock me up in a studio  
Fill it up with sound and scenarios  
Stop blocking the driveway with your car  
Put the butterfly in the bell jar**

Zexion loved everything orderly and by the book but his neighbor didn't seem to understand that. He constantly ruined what he was working on and never seemed to think of anyone except for himself. Needless to say it was a huge surprise when Demyx asked him to manage for his band on their tour.

**It's the first time that I'm worried  
Of a bad dream, of a journey  
On the highway, through the valley  
It's a long road through the night  
It's a long road...**

Demyx stared out the window, here was his dream, they were self publishing, setting up their own tour and he was full of so much doubt he couldn't even lie down.

**Hear a stranger's voice in the front yard  
Let the hours tick past the deadline  
Get another stamp in your passport  
Wash your breakfast down with some red wine  
Delete the progress on your game  
Try to fall asleep while your ears ring  
From the loudest songs on your mix tape  
I can dance to anything you want to sing**

Lights, sound, and fans, everything was looking up. Zexion would set up times for them to create and practice their songs but even with his amazing planning it was hard to make new songs and keep up with travel. Often times they worked all through the morning and had to start over, with all their ideas sometimes they just never slept, and when Zexion began to help things just started falling into place.

**No reason, no action, no silence, no help here  
Nobody came running up by my side**

Demyx shut down right before their next big show and nobody could find him, they had to cancel, a search party went around the whole city, and when Zexion finally found him he was curled up and under the tour bus.

**It's the first time that I'm worried  
Of a bad dream, of a journey  
On the highway, through the valley  
It's a long road through the night**

Demyx confessed his fear and worry to Zexion and he didnt even know why, but he guessed he was his best bet to get help, and was he right, Zexion talked to him forever and never stopped him or tried to change his mind, they just worked through it.

**It's the first time that I'm worried  
Of a bad dream, of a journey  
On the highway, through the valley  
It's a long road through the night  
It's a long road to get it right**

When Demyx began to doubt himself again Zexion promised he would be okay, he gave him a hug and pat his back telling him he had nothing to be worried about and that he would rock everyone's world.

**It's the first time that I'm worried  
Of a bad dream, of a journey  
On the highway, through the valley  
It's a long road through the night**

Demyx stayed up again one night and while zexion thought it was concert jitters again he didn't exactly know what to do when demyx asked him out, at first he felt doubt just as Demyx did, but the rockstar promised he would always be there for him just like he was, and when he asked for a kiss, Zexion let him.

**It's the first time that I'm worried  
Of a bad dream, of a journey  
On the highway, through the valley  
It's a long road through the night  
It's a long road to get it right**

Even if either of them ever got stuck in a rut or were taken over by fear or doubt they knew they had eachother and that they would always have eachother.

A/N at first I got 'gives you hell' for their story and I changed song because I will not have the same band four times in a row, so yay for Blink 182!


	5. Lost

Lost - Chance the rapper

Axel x Roxas

Requested: Harlequin Dancer

First time I heard this song, hope I did it justice. Seems this song made them horney, so, warning?

-Ivan

_**My druggy  
Love me  
When I'm ugly  
Hug me  
When I'm bummy, scummy  
I'm your hubby  
Let's get lost, let's get lost**_

Axel stood off to the side leaning on the building, cigarette hanging in his mouth, his clothes ripped and stained. "Um, do you want breakfast? I see you here everyday." A tiny blond boy asks.

_**Damn I'm in so deep  
Probably cause you're empty  
You can't even speak  
Damn your mouth so minty  
Ooh your mama hate me  
Daddy wouldn't let you if he ever met me  
If he ever met you**_

Axel thrusted harder, Roxas' moans, almost screams, of pleasure ringing in his ears, he wasn't going to let up and he was sure Roxas didn't want that either.

_**Put that shit behind us  
And put this in your sinus  
Mine is all up in my gums  
Minus all that shit it's lined with  
I say oh oh oh ohh  
You been scratchin, you been fiendin  
I'm a fix you, I'm a fuck you  
I'm a get rid of them demons  
It's my**_

"You addicted to me, Roxy?" Axel whispers, Roxas crawling into his lap. Pulling his shirt off himself, going in to suck on Axel's neck, he needed it and he wasn't going to deny it, grinding against his redhead._****_

_**My druggy  
Love me  
When I'm ugly  
Hug me  
When I'm bummy, scummy  
I'm your hubby  
Let's get lost, let's get lost**_

"Axel.." was whispered in his ear, he was waiting for the light to change, but right now? Fuck what he had to do, he was going to fuck who he wanted to.

_**Damn I need a minute... aight lehgo  
She fell in love, it fell apart... aight let go  
She met her match, I let her match  
She lit her match, she let me smoke  
Yeah me mad petty, Yeah me bogus  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah me know**_

Axel never said he wouldn't walk out, filling Roxas' needs was almost a chore sometimes, he liked fucking, don't get it twisted, but too much of the same blond?

_**Yeah she knew too, it made her love it  
Her pussy like me, her heart like fuck it  
So dance for daddy like Gator  
Ain't no partners on this trip  
And lose yourself in my room  
And find yourself in my grip  
I'm sayin**_

Here they were again, Axel laying down, arms behind his head as Roxas stripped and danced for him just the way he liked it. Even with no love, the pure ecstasy that was Axel kept Roxas higher than anyone or anything ever could. _****_

_**My druggy  
Love me  
When I'm ugly  
Hug me  
When I'm bummy, scummy  
I'm your hubby  
Let's get lost, let's get lost**_

Seeing Axel more of a mess than usual didn't change his mind, Roxas wanted him just as badly, and when Axel pushed to an alley wall, he moaned like always did.

_**I blessed myself inside your arms one day  
Swear to God there I was when the dress  
And the Silver buttons fade away  
Miss Mary Mattress, geriatrics  
Fuck me into open caskets, I wanna die with this  
I wanna stop seeing my psychiatrist**_

Roxas never thought taking the chance with a redheaded smoker would equate to the mind numbing pleasure he got almost everyday, he was addicted, even if Axel only meant that as a joke.

_**She said "pill pop, baby girl cause I promise you, you tweaked  
The empty bottled loneliness, this happiness you seek"  
The masochism that you preach  
Practice back flips, tragic actress  
On a movie with no screen  
When the only time he loves me is naked in my dreams**_

Olette had to criticize as though Roxas didn't know what they had wasn't love, but he needed it, he wanted and deserved it, this purely physical, animal attraction, wild lovemaking, it was a gift he would never squander. _****_

_**My druggy  
Love me  
When I'm ugly  
Hug me  
When I'm bummy, scummy  
I'm your hubby  
Let's get lost, let's get lost**_

_**Let's get lost  
Igh! **_

Okay, first request done, other guest, you want more singing ones? Where they speak in the lyrics? Sure just need to find a good song.


	6. Sad Song

Sad song - We The Kings

So I decided to make this song all the pairings I'm going to use.

_**You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**_

Seifer and Hayner, no matter how much they fought or butted heads, this was how they were, and behind closed doors they completed each other.

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

The two cuddled on the sandlot stage, and though they were the only two there, the feeling that they weren't alone in the world was there.

_**Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.**_

Sora stood by the beach imagining the day Riku disappeared, he remembered how he held out his hand and he couldn't reach it in time.

_**With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**_

Axel watched as Roxas finally made a friend turning to him and jumping in his arms. Since they left the organization, learning to join society was strange but together they were making it as best they could, day by day.

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

Leon held onto Cloud, they were overrun by heartless but they managed to fight them off, Cloud collapsed into Leon's arms and though he was scared Cloud continued to whisper that it would be okay.

_**You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear**_.

Demyx sung, watching Zexion as he read his book, his other closed his book and made his way over skimming through his new song lyrics and smiled, it was all about him.

_**Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

Ventus ran as fast as he could but he couldn't see Terra anywhere he felt lost, going wherever his legs would carry him.

_**Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song. **_

Seifer clung to Hayner, the last fight he was in was bad, he was running as fast as he could with him in his arms.

Arms circled Sora's waist, silver locks came into view as a head rested on his shoulder, a kiss placed on his neck.

Roxas was fired again, but Axel laughed and they set out to find him something else before Axel had to leave.

Cloud lay in bed complaining to the nurse, but when Leon would play doctor Cloud's mood switched and he practically purred.

Demyx looked passed the curtain to the crowd, feeling a hand on his shoulder he smiled because Zexion was there.

Ventus stopped to cry, but even that moment doesn't last as a body falls by his side, he looks up and there sits Terra he looks dirty and tired, their eyes meet and Terra gives him a smirk


	7. Secret Valentine

Secret Valentine - We the Kings

Band!semes x groupie!ukes

You know this band makes me want to keep putting them in music making positions, should I make them a band?

-Ivan

"I hate valentine's day." Hayner complained for the 39th time that day. Least it felt like the 39th time. At this moment in time they were being herded into the auditorium, apparently there was an event or something planned, "oh be quiet Hayner , you're only bitter because you don't have a boyfriend, should I be more specific on who?" Roxas laughed, the rest of their little group snickered.

"Oh yeah you f-" before he could finish his comeback there was noise on the stage and someone tapping at a microphone. "Hey guys, we're The Somethings, bear with me because i'm, well i'm normally the drummer." Seifer turns away, speaking to the band. Which is surprising to see who it consists of.

" oh god, Seifer, Axel, Demyx, Riku and Terra? In a band? holy shit!" Roxas can't help but exclaim.

"Like a collection of all the schools hotties, man look at Riku, can I just get like five minutes with him please!?" Sora tugs on Hayner's shirt.

"Here's hoping at least one of them takes their shirt off." Ventus speaks quietly. To which the rest of the group agrees full heartedly.

"Alright, so I wrote this song but lets face it this song is from all of us to someone in particular," the band seemed to be searching the audience, everyone else seemed satisfied and made no obvious gestures to who they want, but Seifer, he stopped right on Hayner and kept his eye for only a moment, "whatever they'll know who they are." He looked back up and turned to the keyboard by his side he began to sing, his voice nice and soft.

_**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

He moves his hands away from the keyboard and takes hold of the mic stand, the rest of the band began to play Terra bangin away at the drums, Axel handling the bass, both Riku and Demyx making the guitars sound wonderful.

_**Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive  
Tonight  
Secret valentine**_

As he sings Axel joins him for a moment. Where as Hayner's group can't look away. "Did Seifer look at you?" Roxas asks absentmindedly. "I dunno." Hayner replies._****_

_**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

Their instrument get louder and faster by just a notch, calming down just as quickly, Seifer closes his eyes, his body language clearly showing how into the song he is.

_**Lay down, be still  
Don't worry talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight**_

_**Secret valentine**_

He opens his eyes and the whole band seems to have turned to Hayner's friends direction.

_**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
Nothing at all**_

He looks at the crowd, pointing a finger and and skimming over everyone. Hayner's heart flutters.

_**When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love**_

Seifer meets his gaze once more, pointing directly at him, there a few gasps around the crowd but hayner just feels his breath catch in his throat and the heat on his face.

Seifer turns to the keyboard, his voice becoming soft once again.

_**We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside**_

The band starts up again.

_**Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
(We'll write a song)  
That turn's out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
Nothing at all **_

The music fades away and all the members put their instrument down, each one picking up a rose that was by their feet, they jump off the stage and approach the most mesmerized group in the whole building. Seifer holds the rose in front of Hayner and waits for him to take it. He slowly reaches out for it, and when his fingers surround its steam, Seifer leans in kissing Hayner softly on the lips before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a hug.


	8. never gonna be alone

_**Never gonna be alone - Nickelback**_

Seifer x Hayner

Listened to this song all day to get the feel of it.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

"I love you..." Hayner spoke softly and quietly, his head was lowered and his hands were clasped tightly together. He had sat near Seifer all day, every class and every time he had a chance, the life of a college student was hectic and yet the worst was what he just set himself up for.

_**You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

He had ran away after that, his heartbreaking little confession was running through Seifer's head so much he couldn't think straight, but he knew here was no way he would let him slip away again, not when he finally let him back in.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

"Hayner, wait!" Seifer commanded, stopping the retreating boy in his tracks, he stalked towards him stopping right in his path, "I can't say that It's love, not yet, but I'm here, and I won't ever let you go."

_**You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

Seifer held him, Hayner was shaking and sobbing but seifer would be his anchor, rubbing his back and soothing him as best he could. His mother had died and it had devastated Hayner, though Seifer understood how much his mother meant to him he was trying his hardest to get Hayner to understand that these things happen.

_**Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...**_

"Hayner, stay with me, you don't have to be alone at your house, you have me, please?"

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

"I.. I love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

_**You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

Hayner stood at the edge of the clocktower, and though Seifer never did find out exactly what pushed him there, he was glad he finally told him how he felt, the words he kept bottled inside finally came out and Hayner turned to him, his eyes brimmed with tears and a small smile appeared on his face.

_**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.**_

they were cuddled on his couch, no THEIR couch, Hayner had helped him pick out this one after they threw out the last one, the house was slowly being decorated and Seifer's white walls were now gaining life as opposed to just standing there like they used to.

so i really wanted to update this yesterday, but before i did i got a phone call yelling at me to be ready cause we were going out for dinner, oh well. family, whatcha gonna do? hope ya like it, and since i'm not so extremely busy anymore, i will try to post more chapters.

-Ivan


End file.
